


Bad day at work

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec had a bad day at work. Luckily, Magnus has a plan how to make Alec feel better.1. Blanket2. Food3. Favourite TV show4. Plenty hugs and kisses ❤❤❤❤





	Bad day at work

"I hate everything," announced Alec as soon a he came inside of their apartment and Magnus perked up because it looked like his angel was in a terrible mood and he quickly came over to his side. Alec was sitting on the couch and was pouting. Ugh, he wanted to punch something so he settled for the pillow that was there next to him. He punched it and then kicked it onto the floor, but then quickly regretted taking his anger out on it because it didn't deserve that. It really didn't. It was Magnus' pillow so it was precious so he quickly picked it up and then started dusting it off, making Magnus grin, but he was still worried.

"Tough day at work?" asked Magnus and Alec nodded, fuming with anger again and Magnus pouted, sitting next to Alec who looked like a pile of sadness. It made Magnus' heart break and he wanted to do everything that was in his power to turn that frown upside down and he scooted closer to Alec, who was now just saying something under his breath. In fact he was plotting how he was going to punch Raj and his gang, but he didn't really want to go in details with Magnus. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" asked Magnus and Alec took in a deep breath.

"Raj," moaned Alec and Magnus understood everything very quickly. Alec didn't need to explain any further as that explained everything pretty much. Just a single mention of his name made Magnus' skin crawl and he was going to spare Alec the torture of going into great details of explaining what the fucker did this time and he then just nodded.

"Say no more, darling, I've got you," said Magnus and Alec titled his head to the side. "I know exactly what will make you feel better," said Magnus and Alec doubted it. It was going to take a miracle to make him feel better after what that fucker did to him and he then bit his lip, but didn't say anything as he waited to see what Magnus had in mind. Even if he was in a bad mood he would never take it out on Magnus. Never, ever! 

"Okay."

"First, we need to wrap you up in a blanket." 

"I don't see how this will help," whined Alec and Magnus pouted, but then he smiled again.

"Don't argue with me, Love, and trust me," said Magnus and in the end Alec only nodded and clicked with his tongue. "Very well," said Magnus and then snapped with his fingers as he summoned a large blanket and made it wrap around Alec with his magic. Alec felt nice and snug and he couldn't believe, but that alone kind of made him feel better. Wow, Magnus was a real genius and the warlock could see that his boyfriend's face had changed a little bit. Instead of a frown, there was a little smile. "Ha! I see you smiling."

"Yeah, but still-"

"That was only step one," said Magnus and waggled his eyebrows.

"There's more steps?" 

"But of course," said Magnus happily and then took in a deep breath. "You've been at the Institute for the whole day so I assume you must be hungry," said Magnus and Alec nodded. Fuck yes! He was starving if he was being honest. Magnus grinned and then snapped his fingers yet again and a lot of food appeared on the coffee table. Magnus summoned some waffles, pancakes, cupcakes, pies and hot cocoa. It was all sweets, but it was Alec needed and deserved at the moment and the Hunter was amused.

"Oh wow," said Alec and blinked.

"I know, right?" asked Magnus, who was happy with himself and then he rubbed his palms together. "Next step is easy - the TV," decided Magnus and turned it on, putting on Alec's favourite TV show and Alec was smiling. Yep, there was a happy smile on his lips and Alec couldn't believe it, but Magnus knew exactly what to do to make him feel better! "Need anything else?" asked Magnus and Alec shook his head.

"No, I've got… everything is perfect. Magnus you're amazi-"

"Still missing one thing," interrupted him Magnus and wrapped his arms around Alec and pulled him in for a hug. He kissed Alec's cheek and lips and then his how to make Alec feel better plan was complete as Alec _ couldn't _ stop smiling. Raj and others were completely forgotten. "Now I'm done. Has my plan been successful?" asked Magnus and Alec grinned, but nodded.

"Yes. By the angel, I love you so much," said Alec and Magnus giggled as Alec kissed him again. "You're the best," said Alec and Magnus chuckled.

"Oh, I know," said Magnus and then bit his lip. "Now, let me feed you," said Magnus and Alec started laughing, but opened up when the spoonful of pie came to his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
